Sealed Heart
by dancearound-9
Summary: An important item was stolen from the Makai and by the worst demon they could possibly pick a fight with. But durring battle Hiei cuts the dark artifact in half preventing their death when out of no where a beautiful unconscious woman appears?My 1st story
1. Chapter 1

Better summary: An extremely important item was stolen from the Makai that could destroy humans and demons. And by the worst demon the Rekai Tentai could possibly pick a fight with. But durring battle Hiei cuts the dark artifact in half preventing their deaths, when out of no where a beautiful unconscious woman appears? Who is she, and how did she appear in the middle of this chaotic battle?

Author's Note: Hello this is my vert first story i have written, so please keep this in mind when writting reviews. but i do welcome constructive critisism. also this is a yu yu hakusho/elfen lied cross over fic but all the characters in elfen lied aren't going to be in here. Hiei/OC rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: i dont own yu yu hakusho or elfen lied. the only thing i own is the OC characters i made up, Akane and Daichi.

* * *

It has been almost a month since I had started my observing and scheming, but this is my specialty. This is why I am chosen before all the others to carry out assassinations or thieving. This time though it's purely my own business. Every detail that I have researched and plotted will be tested this night. I just know I will be successful. There are rarely ever any flaws in my plans, and I spent almost double time constructing this one. I know for certain it's worth the trouble and risk.

Glancing down at the six heavy guards I prepared my soul-devouring bow with the perfectly sculpted arrows. The tree I'm sitting in is concealed from any sight and there's only one watchtower on my left. My first move will be to stealthily shoot the guard in the watchtower through the only open window. Because I know if he's dead than it will be a smaller chance of me being seen.

I observed beforehand that all the guards outside the fortress are only B classed rhinosaurus demons that find most of their strength in the heavy armor they wear. On the inside, especially closest to the guarded item are a verity of A classed demons. This is why I took extra measures and stole the soul-devouring bow. When any arrow is used from this bow it swallows the being's soul on contact, no matter how strong. The pierced soul can never reach the after life they just disappear from existence.

After waiting for a long duration of time the demon guard finally switched positions giving away the perfect angle. Without hesitation I fired. His body plummeted to the floor, his soul disintegrating in seconds. Now I prepared six arrows. When my armored victims continued their rhythmic pacing, I unleashed a slow moving murky smoke cloud to overtake their sense of sight and smell. They didn't have any time to suspect an attack for I shot them with the arrows too quickly.

Sprinting I climbed up the watchtower unheard and unseen. At the top I had perfect view of all the guards' positions. There in the center of the fortress was my final goal surrounded by a force field of flesh burning energy. I quickly followed the best path to the control room located at the very southeast corner of the compound, creeping silently down the long dark narrow passageways. If the guards came to close I quickly deluded their senses with my quick smoke screens, then snapped each of their necks or stabbed them with the tip of my soul devouring arrows, effectively ending their lives quickly. I must have missed one yokai, because ear-splitting sirens rang throughout the compound along with bright orange flashes of light. No matter, there isn't one demon that could stop me in this whole fortress.

I would have easily been lost through the never-ending passageways without the month of excessive researching. I had brilliantly memorized the region so well that I formed an invisible map in my head. Once I arrived in the control center I threw up a poisonous pollutant black fume to fill the entire room. I quickly dispatched and terminated all the choking confused demons. Stepping up to the giant screen I typed a series of buttons until I heard the monotonous computer voice an _Access Granted_. Never looking back I made my way down the narrow hallways and sharp turns towards the now unguarded treasure.

Rounding another corner I could see the force field was no longer intact. Destroying throngs of guards forcefully with the most powerful attacks I could muster, I finally reached it. There it lay on a red carpeted pedestal surrounded by transparent glass. The sparkling golden coral colors radiated off the glass in such a mesmerizing fashion. Lifting my armored hand I shattered the thick glass with the back of my palm. It stung immensely even through the armor. The glass was more reinforced than I first thought.

I would have been fooled if I hadn't researched every detail of this highly guarded facility. Looking closer I unlatched a secret hidden lock under the platform the decoy was sitting on. Knowing the real sparkling treasure just lay underneath in a secret compartment. As soon as I lifted the platform I couldn't help but gaze at my awaited treasure. Carefully lifting it out of its formed case I shut the platform and made my escape. Finally I have it, the Flute of Demonic Conjure!

* * *

"Thanks again Yusuke for taking me to see a movie" exclaimed an excited Keiko.

Yusuke had promised her for a week that he would take her out on a date to a movie. Sure enough here he is on a Friday night sitting in the farthest row towards the back holding the popcorn with Keiko.

"Since we both know it's been forever." "Yeah well I have been busy kicking demon ass and saving all three worlds that exists, for everyone to live peaceful ignorant lives. Nothing to easy," replied an uncaring Yusuke.

Keiko opened her mouth to shout at Yusuke before she was abruptly cut off by an obnoxious buzzing sound. Yusuke dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a circular mirror-communicating device. Once he flipped it open a panicked toddler appeared on the screen.

"Yusuke get down here immediately!" Koenma hollered. "I can't right now I'm busy." Yusuke replied rather annoyed.

"You don't have a choice at the moment! An extremely important item has been stolen in Makai and can be used to wipe out humans, demons, and spirits! I'll explain when you get here, but for now Botan will make a portal for you behind the movie theater. Just hurry!" with that last outburst the screen went blank. Sighing Yusuke leaned over kissing Keiko on the lips.

Once he parted he spoke "I'm sorry Keiko but this is urgent. I have to go." She just nodded despite her anger and replied in understanding. Before walking out of sight he turned back around, raised his finger and thumb up pointing at her, smiled, and mouthed the word _Bang_. She just weakly smiled and watched until he left.

After he was out of Keiko's sight Yusuke picked up his pace to a slow run, in his opinion, and moved to the back of the building. Sure enough there was a purple and black swirling portal just against the wall. He quickly walked in wondering what could be so important.

Once the swirling purple and black colors cleared and the office appeared Yusuke stomped straight up to Koenma's desk. "What the hell is it this time? It better be a freaking apocalypse, cause Keiko's going to kill me in my sleep!"

"It will quickly turn into one if you can't handle it in time!" Koenma hollered back, stepping up on his desk for a height boost. Yusuke bent down glaring back, an almost visible laser connecting the short distance between their eyes.

When Kurama strolled in calmly they backed away. He greeted the two kindly, then flipped 180 to being serious. "Koenma you reported to us that there is an urgent mission." "Yes, well there is a crisis, but I'm only explaining things when the others get here", he replied. "I don't want to have to repeat myself".

The red head nodded then turned his attention to Yusuke. "How are things between you and Keiko doing?" Yusuke rested his arms behind his head "Pretty good I guess, although she's mad at me now." The prince of spirit world didn't miss the look sent his way, but continued stamping his papers. "What happened?" "Well thanks to binky breath and this mission, I had to ditch her at the movies and- "

"It's Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm here to save the day!" the carrot top shouted while throwing the doors wide open. "More like here only to serve as a meat shield" Yusuke sarcastically stated. "Why you…"

"Hello Kuwabara" "Oh, hey Kurama. So what's the mission this time?" "I'm not sure yet. Koenma isn't briefing until everyone is here, and now it's only Hiei we're waiting for", affirmed the Kitsune.

"Oh well, we can handle this easily without the shrimp, if not better."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down his forehead and rolled off the bridge of his nose. Tan skin gleamed in the sunbeams streaming through the clouds. More beads of sweat trickled down his muscular torso and back. A black cloak and discarded sword lie high against a tree branch above him. Thoughts of quitting now escape him as he pushes further. 9,859, 9,860, 9,861… Hiei expertly pulled his weight up until his chin matched his knuckles, and sunk slowly back down in a repeated cycle. His legs dangled about five meters above soil. 9,998, 9,999, 10,000, he counted in his head. Flipping himself on top the branch, he tightly tied his ankles with rope, which connected to the thick tree branch he was perched on. Dropping head first, the rope successfully ended his decline still 5 meters from the ground. Using only oblique muscles, he curled up until his fingers touched the tip of his shoes. Slowly his body straitened out to continue the process.

While counting each toe touch in his head, Hiei thought back to Koenma and the new mission. He had received a call a while ago, but purposely ignored it. He wasn't bothered enough to travel to Koenma's office and listen to another pointless, waste of time mission briefing. If it's of any importance Kurama will inform him the details later.

After about 2 more hours through his training lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the distance. A little rainfall followed soon after. Deciding he'd done enough for today, he grabbed his things and darted inhuman speeds miles deeper into the woods.

Reaching the familiar hot springs, Hiei dropped his katana and cloak on the ground uncaring. Next he unbuckled his two belts, and pulled his pants and shoes off. Without worrying about untying his bandages around his ankles, he simply burned them off. He kept his white bandage wrapped tightly on his right arm knowing if he discarded it, power from the dark dragon would still be uncontrollable, and the others would be able to locate him. He was concealing his energy; keeping it extremely low to not be found.

Wasting no time Hiei jumped into the high temperatures. When he surfaced he shook his head violently to cast the water droplets out of his hair. The black spikes slumped downwards from the weight of the water, but kept its anti-gravitational style.

The humid steam surrounded him. Inhaling then exhaling through his nose, Hiei let his body lose tension and grow limp. It's eminently rare for him to drop his guard so low; even when in complete solitude. He let his eyes shut, and sprawled his arms straight from his sides to rest on the rocks he is leaning on.

After Hiei thought he had enough relaxing he quickly washed his face and body from the dirt and dry sweat that clung to his skin. He dove deep into the boiling H20 to allow the water to cascade though his thick mane and rinse any filth. He didn't surface until he could no longer hold his breath. He climbed out of the bubbling water, and shook like a dog; sending small water droplets everywhere. The fire yokai walked over to his strewn black clothing and threw them on. One last vigorous shake of his hair and the doo spiked out normally again, already half dry. Grabbing his sheath he tied it to his left side, closer to his back than front, like usual, then threw on his dark cloak.

Skipping through the trees Hiei untied his headband to use his Jagan. It glowed in the dusk, while it gazed past the forest and into Genkai's temple. Even though he would never admit it, Hiei checks on Yukina many times a day when he's able to. He could see Yukina sitting on the back porch caring for the neighborhood birds. He could never figure out why Yukina enjoys the company of those vermin. They always annoy the hell out of him when he naps in the trees. Now knowing that Yukina is fine as usual the fire yokai retied his headband, and neared the quiescent temple.

When Hiei arrived he simply entered through a window in the living room, and perched himself comfortably on the windowsill. He bent one leg and lounged an arm on top of it, while leaning his usually tense back against the frame, and waited. He didn't have to wait long for the team to realize his appearance. The first to greet him was Kurama.

"Good afternoon Hiei" he greeted. The black haired man only responded with a hmm of acknowledgment. The Kitsune calmly strolled over to the couch and pulled out his book.

"Why didn't you show for the mission briefing?" "Because I didn't want to waste my time" he muttered. "Then you choose to waste our time instead?" Kurama asked a retoracle question, he peeked one emerald eye from the coener of his book.

"You could have at least sent me a telepathic message saying that you weren't coming." "Hmm." "Would you like to hear the new mission?" asked the brick red haired man. Hiei simply repeated his trademark hmm.

"It seems an incredibly vital item was stolen out of district 409 in the Makai. The highly guarded fortress was ambushed at 12:27 pm Makai time. The assailant killed heavy numbers of demon guards, bypassed the new security technology, stole the artifact, and then fled without any trace."

"And why should we care about some artifact that Koenma could send his other fawning patrol out to retrieve?" Hiei interrupted.

"Because this artifact has a certain appending ability, Koenma asked us to quickly find the thief and take it back. It is used to conjure powerful demons beyond S classed out of Hell. Hints the name The Flute of Demonic Conjure."

"So we only have to find this person, kill them, and bring the item to Koenma? That sounds simple enough" Hiei remarked.

"Not exactly Hiei. He killed hundreds of A classed rhinosaurus demons on his own, and now he possesses a highly dangerous artifact. The suspect is a 39 year old male demon. His name is Daichi, and despite his young age he has powers that level passed S classed. He has a vast criminal record mostly consisting of thieving and killing. He's 5 foot 6, wears a full body tight suit of black armor and a black mask, so locating him won't be easy" finished the fox yokai.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent minutes ticked by before the rest of the team entered the dimly-lit room. "Where the hell have you been three-eyes?" asked Yusuke. Hiei turned to glare at the detective from the annoying nickname.

"Yeah we gave up looking for you hours ago, and decided to wait together at Genkai's." Kuwabara chimed in. "It's none of your business where I go or what I do." He sharply retorted.

"What?" cried out an exasperated Kuwabara. "Alright you pint-sized midget! What's your problem!" He shouted with a shaking fist.

The irritated fire demon's glare intensified, if it was possible. "You are, you irritating incompetent lummox!" "Oh now your asking for it! I'm going to break your face!" he stomped up to Hiei.

Hiei continued to sit almost motionlessly except for the hand that grabbed the hilt of his Katana. His intense glare changed into a dare. If he attempts a strike, then the results were going to be considerably painful on the taller man's end. The orange haired carrot top advanced up until he was within punching range, which he was about to until he was interrupted.

"Would you two dimwits stop your foolish quarrel, so we can get started!" shouted Genkai. Kuwabara's fist halted before it connected into Hiei's tan face. Hiei held his sword at the large man's neck, proving that his pathetic punches wouldn't hinder the result of a throat slit. They both growled annoyed, then settled for the meeting. Hiei sheathed his katana before crossing his arms against his chest. Kuwabara walked over to sit by Yukina, which made Hiei heave an exacerbated sigh.

"Alright you all should know why we are here. We need to construct a plan before you boys head off to the Makai. This demon isn't your typical thief, and so you need to take this seriously. He was able to slaughter every rhinosaurus yokai easily, so he won't have any problem in ending any of your lives. We also don't know his species or any of his fighting abilities. Now how do you plan on finding him in the first place?" alleged Genkai

"Koenma mentioned that the investigation team found a clue. Not only were there hidden cameras throughout the compound to identify his appearance, but there was a distinct insignia on his armor. Koenma researched the origin, and found a lone demon seamstress shared the same insignia. Koenma informed us of the location, and I think it's our first lead" informed the intelligent fox.

"Yeah we'll just meet up with the guy and make him tell us where our suspect lives or any other details" Yusuke agreed while punching his fist into his palm.

"And what do you plan on doing when you run into Daichi?" asked Genkai.

"Well kick his ass and take the artifact from him" replied the cocky detective. "Ouch!" he wined after Genkai smacked him in the back of the head.

"Use your head, Dimwit! You need to make a plan, not run up to him and throw blind cocky punches for him to outsmart you, or do I need to remind you what happened when Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, and Yu Kaito kidnapped you."

"Hey! Step off old hag! We beat them in the end." he defended himself. "That was only because it was a test, and their whole goal wasn't to kill you!" she affirmed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just have a little faith in me ok" he responded. "Anyway I think that we should leave after dinner, because we will all fight better on a full stomach."

"Alright then we will settle for dinner before we head off to the Makai." Kurama agreed

"Sure that's the reason you want to eat before we go." Kuwabara teased Yusuke.

"Yeah everyone knows you fight better on a full stomach, plus Yukina's cooking is so damn good that I could eat until I drop." his mouth watered just thinking about what she made last time.

"I know! She's going to make the perfect wifey!" Kuwabara exclaimed enthusiastically.

A mysterious burn mark appeared on the overly exuberant teen. "Ahh! What the hell! Who did that? I'm going to pound them! Hiei was it you?"

He rubbed his burned cheek before turning with a dark brown eyed glare. Hiei merely glared back in annoyance.

"Hey what's your problem half-pint? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Hmm you're in the same realm as me, let alone the same room"

"Oh I've had it up to here with you! Lets take this outside, so I can finally kick your butt!"

"Enough! It's time for dinner!" exclaimed Genkai.


End file.
